Ichiro Shimura
Background Information “To achieve Golden moments, Bleek days must come first.” are the words of the wise man known as Ichiro Shimura. He was usually remembered for his incredible efforts during the Shinobi World War, being one of the commanders of an entire battalion. To be exact, Ichiro was in charge of the Great battle for Konoha, which was mostly to keep Konoha safe when Kirigakure attempted to infiltrate them during the Shinobi World War. With time, Ichiro settled into his role as the 2nd Hokage, during the time he stood as such rank, he changed drastically. With great power comes great responsibility, but to Ichiro? None of that mattered in the face of money. With being Hokage, many new changes came to the village, hatred started to grow inside of him in many forms, but it was mostly for other clans as he hated them with absolute disdain. Ichiro is the man who created the special Anbu Black Ops unit known as ‘Root’ which responded directly to him and swore their loyalty with an undying waver. Many people joined his cause for simple political gain and an increase in wealth. One of the few who join the Root was Fujin and Raijin, a set of individuals who shared the same body and showed proficiency in killing others and carrying his missions out. During his rule, Ichiro began to worry about the Senju clan producing someone who was exceptionally powerful. The ability he wanted to avoid being reproduced being Wood Release, after all, he had seen it's use up front, and it was unbelievable. Shortly after these realizations, somehow Kurama appeared in the Senju residence and killed the majority of their clan. Only 3 individuals had survived that incident, each of which Ichiro assigned their own places to live amongst the civilians of Konoha. Something that Ichiro always questioned was, how did Kurama suddenly vanish? Regardless, many casualties happened, and from this inside Konoha forces was increased significantly. Anbu’s became much more apparent amongst the village, as they now patrol during the night under the order of Ichiro. Ichiro is a man of morals when around people, but when alone his greed overtakes him to no limit. But for a while, Ichiro has been able to keep this hidden from the public. Ichiro also gained an interest in experimentation and started to allow this to occur in Konoha. Doing this all in hope that he would be able to create a lineage of pure shinobi’s who would listen to all commands from him or those from his family. Ichiro does have a family but personally became disgusted with the fact that his daughter allowed a stranger to impregnate her. Especially an Aburame! It was outrageous, but Ichiro loved his daughter very much and upheld respect towards her. As for his Grandson, he has an awkward relationship with him, he shows him, love. But it can usually be tough love in the sense that he expects more of him, but at the same, it could be related to spitefulness because of his Aburame half-blood. But either way, for the sake of his Daughter Ichiro decided to care for his Grandson Minoru Aburame. Personality & Behavior Ichiro is pretty cold, usually showing morals around people here and there. Ichiro is surely a cold individual as he shows no remorse for those who threaten the sake of the village. But he only upholds this philosophy amongst the shinobi of his village, his true intentions are still yet unknown. Ichiro is the type of individual to smile in your face one second, but when you turn around he is thinking of multiple ways to manipulate you and gain your unwavering loyalty. Ichiro loves money and has recently started to partake in illegal deals and such to increase his own wealth. But he does love his family, even though he shows his Grandson, tough love, deep down inside he does love him as he is a Shimura member after all. Appearance Ichiro looks the same on a day to day basis, but underneath his clothes he has multiple war scars. His body suffering some pretty hefty wounds. It didn’t really matter as people barely had to see him fight against after the war, but he will fight if absolutely needed. Apart from that Ichiro may change his apparel look depending on events and situations. Abilities Ninjutsu: Ichiro is a master of Ninjutsu, being able to use it in ingenious ways and weave hand seals with absolute ease. In fact Ichiro has the ability to weave one handed hand seals and perform high ranking jutsus through it. Genjutsu: Ichiro is very skilled in Genjutsu, though he doesn’t have many Genjutsu techniques up his sleeves, the ones he does have is all he needs. Apart from that, he is also able to break out of many Genjutsu abilities. Taijutsu: Being a Hokage, it’s obvious that Ichiro needs to be skilled in hand to hand combat. He is very skilled at it and can execute it with ease. Ichiro being able to keep up with shinobi’s who mostly exceed in Taijutsu to prove this feat. Tactician: Ichiro is very skilled at creating plans to corner his opponents. He was in the lead of the battalion fighting off Kirigakure’s force when they attempted to infiltrate Konoha. Being able to devise a plan which countered them when they got inside entirely. But regardless, his tactician abilities also reflect his ability to outsmart his foes. Juinjutsu specialist: Ichiro is a specialist when it comes to Juinjutsu, he is able to cast many forms of curse seals, and is able to remove them with ease. Though this is something he has kept hidden from the world, even his family for a long time. Databook Library Casual * Fights * Missions * Story-Line * Training * Approved By: @Serizawa